The Maniac Events
The Maniac Events was a comic series made by Vezon The Piraka. It was released on June 16, 2009 and had a run of 25 comics. The series has no plotline, but is instead an unrelated series of comedic events (however the arrival of the Bandit has a plot). The characters in the comics are all fictional. On August 23, 2009 VTP finished the series. Story Pre-Bandit Events The pre-bandit events are just random comedic events. The Bandit Events The Bandit Events begin surreal, with The Bandit having paid the author into putting The Maniacs into unpleasant situations in a dark field. The Bandit then tries to track down The Maniac Dump, the house where The Maniacs live in. He sees a refrigerator labeled "The Mania'k' Dump" and shoots it, causing it to fall down and crush him. After recovering, he finds a Bohrok with a malfunctioning Krana, so he shoots and destroys it. He then finds The Maniac Dump (much to his surprise) and enters. Rutok sees him and tells Lehrix that he believes he is The Gunman in a Halloween costume and violating his contract (Comic #7 shows that The Gunman can only use a shotgun and nothing else, not even a weaker weapon). Lehrix replies "I'm busy. Tell him to bug his drill". Rutok does just that and gets shot. The Bandit then comes to Lehrix, who says "Don't interrupt me!" and then, "FEEL THE POWER OF THE FACECRUSHER!" - referencing Optimus Prime. He is then shot by The Bandit. As Hukiti was walking, he spots The Bandit, and freezes. As he prepares to fire, The Gunman interrupts informing him that he's the only one terrorizing The Maniacs and that all other threats will be terminated. The Bandit cynically replies "Well then..." and shoots him. He then reveals that none of them are dead, as they have all been shot with BB pellets, not bullets. We then see The Gunman challenging The Bandit to a duel, with Rutok hearing their conversation. We then see Lehrix and Hukiti arguing about who broke the chairs, making them unable to play their game of checkers. Suddenly a GFLK Kit 2008 Kongu falls on top of the checker box and asks the two to take him to his creator - GFLK. We then see The Bandit finding a sign that says "Free Guns", so he checks the stand only to find his old dented gun there. He then grabs out a Morbuzakh bullet and shoots the stand, causing a massive Morbuzakh to start terrorizing everything, effectively postponing the duel. Hukiti soon discovers a Morbuzakh Survivors Cult by falling into a trap door as he is running from the Morbuzakh. However he is attacked by Doctor Pantelones (A Doctor Octagonapus parody, effectively a parody of a parody) who freezes everything due to Hukiti offending Linescia (the cult founder)'s Photoshop skills. The Morbuzakh is destroyed later on. 'Characters' Comics *Intro *Fabulous Disaster (or How the Picnic Went Wrong) *Urgent Message from Apple, Inc. *Ghosts 'n' a Sword *The Gunman's Next Fail *The Raging *Lord of the Plotlines *Rifles 'n' Contracts *Bad Halo Day *The Artist With Bad Intentions *Born of Cardboard *Villain Teaser *Ain't Got a Sales Pitch *Filler #1: One With the Wood *Meditate by the Sword *Filler #2: Malevolence *Bandit on the Loose *The Arrival *Filler #3: What Is to Become of Us *The Duel: Part 1 *The Duel: The Disaster *Rise of the Morbuzakh *More Morbuzakh Action *Hukiti Discovers the Cult *Filler #4: Dark Helmet *The Finale Guest Star comics: *Dariux Awards The Maniac Events was the first comic series to receive Darth Cyberstrike's New Brain Comic Award. References to other series *The Maniac Events has referenced Real Live Comic Makers twice. Once in Comic 4 and again in Comic 9. *The Maniac Events referenced Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages and mentioned The Editorialist in Comic 22. 'BZPower Topic' *BZPower Topic Category:Comics